Twin-ed
by RedneckLaughary
Summary: This story is for my Fred & George loving friend, and it stars her! What happens when you fall in love with twins?
1. Double Crush

When Erica Pike stepped through the double doors to the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she never, ever thought the first thing she layed her eyes on would be the hottest twins she had ever seen. Fred and George Weasley were pulling their best prank on the snott-nosed Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. To Erica, watching a hot donut explode in Draco's face was the cleverest thing she had ever seen.

She also never thought that the twins would speak to her, but again she was wrong.

"Hi new kid, I'm George," said Fred.

"And I'm Fred," said George.

"No you're not, You're Fred and You're George!" Erica said, pointing to the correct twins.

"So you've been watching me," the twins said in unison.

"Um…" Erica started.

"It's ok, I've been watching you too." Fred told her.

"Yeah, we know all about you," George encouraged. "You're trying out to be the new chaser on the Gryffindor Quiddich team."

Erica's mouth dropped, the twins had noticed her Quiddich playing, and they approved! She'd seen Fred and George play beater, and they were the best she'd watched, ever. She was positive that if they wanted to, they could play for England and bring home the World Cup!

"Thanks…for watching me...I mean, um, you guys are Great Quiddich players!" Erica tried.

"Thanks," said the twins, and walked away.

Back in the dormitory, Erica layed on her four-poster bed and thought about Fred and George. Who was hotter? Impossible to tell. Who was funnier? It was about even. Who was the best at Quiddich? They could both hold their own on a broom. As she layed there all night without any sleep, it was certain, Erica had a double crush.


	2. Twice Invited

The next morning, when Erica sat down to a plate of bacon and eggs, the twins came and sat down on either side of her.

"Shew, you boys almost made me spill my pumpkin juice!" she yelled.

"Sorry," said the twins, "but we wanted to know if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with us this weekend."

"Um, sure," Erica had a smile a mile wide.

"Great," the twins both said.

As they walked out of the Great Hall, Erica stared after them like a spell had come over her, and it had. The love spell. She couldn't wait to visit Hogsmeade later, a twin on each arm. And that's exactly what happened…

That evening, the Twins met Erica at the portrait hole. She walked with them towards the village feeling happy and on cloud 9. As the entered Honeyduke's sweet shop, she felt like the twins really fancied her.

"Erica, what about these chocolate frogs?" Fred asked.

"No, she wants this Drooble's best blowing gum!" George protested.

"How about coconut ice?"

"Or nougat?"

"Or Ice Mice?"

"Or Fizzing Wizzbees?"

"Boys!" Erica exclaimed, "How about we get a package of Every Flavor Beans and share them, and see who gets the most interesting flavor?"

"Great idea," the twins agreed.

Back in the common room, the competition began.

"Okay, I just got coffee," Erica said, "that's not interesting at all."

"Brussels sprouts," Fred whined.

"Toe jam, that's interesting!" George was proud.

Eating the candies with the twins was like a dream to Erica. She dreamed about them every night. Oddly enough, both boys starred equally in her dream adventures. She never seemed to favor either one. Sadly, she knew that if the boys ever asked her to be his, she'd have to pick one. And she couldn't bear the thought of hurting the other.

"Well, goodnight Erica, big Charms exercise tomorrow," Fred told her.

"Same here," said George.

"Alright, goodnight boys, happy slumber."

Erica trudged up to bed, sad to leave the twins' side. She layed in bed trying hard to choose who she admired more, and just couldn't. Fred was so funny, sweet, handsome, and talented, but she could say the same about George. Suddenly, an owl carrying a small note came flying through her window.

"Erica, you have set my heart on fire, I can't imagine a day without you. Meet me in the Room of Requirement at midnight? Love, Fred.

Erica was curious, maybe Fred liked her more than George, and she wouldn't have to make a choice. But just as she was pondering this, a second owl came through the window, with an identical note.

"Erica, you're all I think about day and night, prank and practice, please meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight. Love, George."

"Oh Brilliant," Erica sighed.


	3. Bet of the Brothers

Erica didn't know what to do, she feared this would happen. How could she possibly choose between the two most amazing guys she had ever met, much less disappoint either of them? The twins did everything together there was no way she could bare to see the sadness in either of their faces. She made a risky decision. Right before the second owl left, she scribbled "George, meet me in the Room of Requirement instead?" on a piece of parchment and tied it to the owl's leg.

At midnight, Erica entered the Room of Requirement to see the twins standing there, staring at each other, George with confusion and hurt, Fred with anger and disbelief.

"Erica what is going on?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, what he said," came from George.

"Look, boys," Erica tried to say, "Both of you asked me to meet you, and I really like you both. There was no way I could have chosen… I wanted to be honest with both of you that, I couldn't choose. I would definitely need more time with both of you individually to make a decision, that is, if you still want me to."

"Ok," Fred seemed joyful.

"Yeah, I'm up for it," George chimed in.

Erica left the room with hugs from the boys completely happy, her heart filled with love and relief. She was so happy that the confrontation with the twins went so well. Now she would be able to figure out who she really cared for.

*Back in the Room of Requirement*

"Erica will pick me, I'm so much funnier than you," Fred laughed.

"No, I'm better looking, I'll be chosen…..she's so beautiful we would go perfectly together," George argued.

"Wanna bet?" Fred countered.

"You're on!" George shouted.

"Whoever Erica picks will have the enjoyment of watching the other run into the Black Lake naked, screaming about the Giant Squid?"

"Deal!"

*Back in the girls' dormitory*

Erica layed down to sleep trying to wonder what the next few days with the twins would be like.

"I'm not going to go looking for them," she thought, "If they want to impress me, they'll find me.


End file.
